1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to molded Polyvinyl Chloride (PVC) or other Underwriters Laboratories Inc. (UL) approved hard plastic electrical switch or outlet boxes, and more particularly to a box that houses a first section for a standard electrical device and in a juxtaposed position to a second section, that when attached to a wall stud, allows for the passage of other unassociated wiring, through the electric box, and vertically along the centerline of the stud providing a neater and more direct run as opposed to the presently accepted practice of looping the wiring around the box. For simplistic purposes, the drawings and following specifications will show the first section of the dual purpose box as a single outlet, this does not preclude the first section as being two, three or four “gang” compartments.
2. Prior Art
Patents of interest in this field are generally that of electrical device boxes of many configurations, sizes, compositions and attachment means. The U.S. Pat. No. 6,147,304 to Doherty, U.S. Pat. No. 5,598,998 to Lynn and U.S. Pat. No. 5,574,256 to Cottone, all relate to boxes housing both electrical as well as communication components. Other patents, such as that of U.S. Pat. No. 6,365,831, are concerned with cable staying devices within a particular electrical box.
No PATENTED electrical boxes, having a similar embodiment and intended use as that of this invention, were discovered. To those skilled in the art, this invention will be obvious and unique as to it's originality.